


An Eternity with Her

by Streetlightghost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale has a vulva, Crowley has a penis, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Experienced Aziraphale, F/F, Fem presenting Crowley, Fluff, Ineffable Wives, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley, They aren't married yet in this but you get my meaning, Virgin Crowley, fem presenting Aziraphale, mild thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlightghost/pseuds/Streetlightghost
Summary: Nothing else matters. Nothing else right now. There's nothing but her. Tell her what she wants to hear. Tell her. Nothing matters but what she wants. Let her see.They sat in silence for a few solid minutes, neither moving or hardly even breathing."...Can I make love to you, Aziraphale?" she choked out





	An Eternity with Her

* * *

Crowley raked a hand through the dew-coated grass that curled around her fingers and glinted in the late afternoon sunlight. The sky was a striking shade of azure, a few dusty clouds streaked across of the expanse of it.The sun beat down with all the wrath of a late-Summer heatwave, but the two entities were safely hidden under the shade of a large tree.

Aziraphale sat beside her, humming a song to a patch of wilted flowers that were beginning to show signs of life once again as her voice echoed through the meadow. Patches of sunlight spotted the over grass and their warmed bodies. Neither of them knew exactly where they were or how they'd gotten there, simply having decided to take a drive in the Bentley that morning and see where they ended up. Soon enough they'd traveled the entire morning and a majority of the afternoon away, and now they sat together far away from buildings and people. Originally they were going to pack food and a blanket, have a proper picnic the way they always did, but somewhere along the line they got too caught up with the excitement of their little adventure and gave up on any sort of plan.

That was something that stuck with Crowley; how they could simply go wherever they pleased, devoid of order or reason. After everything that'd happened in the past few years, and really throughout all their existence, they could go anywhere together; the world was theirs to explore. Perhaps the universe, once this one bored them. There were so many experiences to have with one another, so many things Crowley wanted to show her angel that she was certain would light up her face and dazzle her eyes. With no need to hide anymore, no need to wait to be with one another; it felt almost dizzying; like all the restraints holding the demon back had suddenly disappeared and there was nothing left but the realization of an eternity with her.

Crowley was brought out of her stupor by the sight of Aziraphale smiling down at the flowers that now stood fully upright, beaming up at her with their best show of colors. She wrapped an arm around her angel and let the water droplets that still clung in little beads to her fingers dampen the lilac dress that contrasted the dark red one she wore, kissing against the edge of her mouth. The style of the dress belonged somewhere back before the 1960's, hiding every curve and hint of shoulder from view, but it was stunning on her. Crowley on the other hand could hardly be bothered to wear more than was necessary to not get arrested in this kind of heat, but still enjoyed the flow of wind move the fabric against her legs, a lovely relief from the Summer's vengeance.

"You don't have to stop singing, you know," Crowley said with a smirk,"I could listen to you the rest of the week and wouldn't complain." A few new flowers shot up beside them as Aziraphale's laughter vibrated through Crowley's chest.

"If I don't stop now I might make a whole new forest pop up right under over us. Can't have the locals getting too suspicious, now can we?" She retorted, leaning up against Crowley with a content sigh.

"Who's here to notice? Nobody's out here, likely for miles. F'anything they'd probably just assume there'd been a particularly long rain season and perhaps a bit of luck." 

"Sometimes I think you underestimate the sheer volume of which humans have populated the Earth." she snickered.

"Hm, maybe so." she mumbled against her, rubbing a hand through her hair. "I've had my sights far too set on someone to pay attention to much else."

"Oh? Who might that be?" she questioned, eyes shining with a light that wasn't entirely natural.

"Only being tha's put up with me for all the time I've been around." she said with a show of teeth. "Only one I'd care to spend every waking moment with if I can. The one I've been kissing almost constantly every day for the past year after waiting a cruel amount of time to be able to."

"My, that does sound nice. I've been seeing someone myself; a particularly beautiful someone who radiates almost staggering amounts of love every time they see me. Someone I've spent countless time with, time I wouldn't replace for anything. We've also been together for a year, what a strange coincidence." she said, smile breaking through.

"They do sound special. Do you love them?" she spoke through a sneaky grin.

"More than anything. So much that I can barely contain all of it in this body of mine. I can feel it in my face, my hands, my chest... permeating in the room around me, around you... I'm afraid I'm dreadfully addicted to it." They couldn't keep the silence for much longer as they both drew in for another kiss, laughing against each other.

"Dammit angel, how am I ever going to get enough of you?" she said with a sincerity that surprised herself. Despite all the embraces, kisses and words of love they'd shared since they finally allowed themselves the freedom to express without boundaries keeping them from each other, there were other feelings that would creep up from somewhere under her skin and threaten to expose things about her the angel shouldn't see. Things most unholy, certainly stemming from her nature as a demon. She wanted her in ways an angel couldn't understand or be capable of. It was a part of herself she'd blocked in her mind since early on after they met, and would continue as long as she reminded herself of the taint in her desire. Even though they now called themselves lovers, even though there was hardly enough willpower in her not to show her how deeply she loved her in every visceral way this body allowed, she couldn't ruin what they had now. Above all, she was her best friend, and wasn't something she was willing to endanger just to get some filthy needs off her chest. Even as she thought this, a strong pang of sadness filled her as she watched soft collarbone peek out from under the angel's dress, knowing she'd never be able to touch it, to touch any of her wonderful skin aside from what was appropriate.

As the afternoon stretched on and they talked till the first stars began to show up above, Crowley watched the last rays of light land on Aziraphale's happy face and knew that this was enough. Just getting to be with her, spend so much time with her, hear her voice, make her laugh... this was better than anything she could have ever dreamed she'd have, and now it was hers forever.

Eventually they walked back to the Bentley, pausing a few moments to watch some stars up above, shining just a bit brighter for them. The ground seemed to sigh as they left, already missing Aziraphale's sweet voice steeping the field in new life, and Crowley heard the angel mutter a promise of returning soon.

The ride back was quiet; a sweet kind that remained pleasant without any words necessary to express the bliss of spending hours laughing with someone you love, far away from everyone else. The stars gradually became less visible as the light of the city came coated the sky, but they both knew where their places had been above them, their minds full of joy and constellations.

They didn't realize just how far they'd driven out in the wilderness earlier, and how long it would take to get back to Aziraphale's bookstore, so with a flash they were back on their street; they'd still have plenty of hours now before the sun rose. As nice as the warmth was, they'd really had enough of the burning rays of the sun for now and wanted nothing more than darkness and the dim light of lamps.

They walked inside hand-in-hand, shoulder-to-shoulder, and, as soon as Crowley shut the door and turned on a light, mouth-to-mouth. It was leisurely and gentle, the angel wrapping around Crowley's neck and, before they knew it, they had started a sort of slow dance. It had no set form or pace, resembling something of a Waltz. Crowley buried her face in the crook of her angel's neck, breathing in all the scents of the outdoors that clung to her and mixed with her own. The dress had streaks of grass stains that would surely be miracled away soon enough, but now it only added to the beauty of her.

They continued at this pace for some time, the night seemingly having a music of its own, before Aziraphale broke the silence, almost startling Crowley from a lovely stupor.

"Something on your mind, my dear?" Crowley's heart, that infuriating organ, began to patter away like some kind of sudden rainfall against a metal roof. She wondered what she could've said to betray her thoughts. She knew the angel could feel love, and perhaps the presence of different emotions and even spirits but not something like this. This didn't linger around her and light everything up as love, this was something deeper. It crawled around under her skin and made her greedy for Aziraphale's touch, for her voice, her gaze. It shifted about and crawled and made her unable to think of anything else. Merely a demonic instinct, to crave with no satisfaction. Because there would be none; Aziraphale was an angel, pure of soul, even if they didn't have a side anymore. There could be nothing pure about these other feelings. Yes, maybe for humans lust was nothing more than something to attract them to each other, but she knew her place as one of the fallen, and she knew Aziraphale's, so why couldn't she just let go? This was already more than she deserved. So much more. She quickly halted this line of thought and forced herself to be calm.

"What d'you mean? Nothing's going on here, no, just tired of the day I s'pose." Crowley drew her closer, hoping to distract her with a slight change in the pace of their little dance.

"Oh Crowley, you know I can see through your lies, don't you? I am an angel, after all."

"Wha-you can? Ah, well what do you see then?" she said, twirling her around her arm in a bit of a daze_. You idiot, you fucking idiot,_ _why do you ask her to look closer? Who knows what she might see_.

"I can see you've been wanting to talk to me about something for some time now. More as time goes on. It's radiating around you, filling up the atmosphere." she said, frowning a bit with a soft look that made Crowley want to crawl under the nearest chair and hide from her. She was perfection, regardless of her status as a celestial being. She deserved to know the truth in everything, not burdened by lies, but how could Crowley tell her something so vile about herself? What would she think?_ What else can she see?_

"Nope, nothing I can-think of, aha, you s'just-you look so lovely in that dress, is all."

"That's not all, now is it? I've known you for so long, darling, I can tell when you're hiding something. What's on your mind?" Crowley's face was almost definitely red, and she was glad of the dim light that coated the both of them in shadows.

"S'just... you know I got thinking, we've been with one another for so, so long. Here we are just- just living our lives, being together, you know?"

"What do you mean, dear?" the angel inquired, thumb coming up to rub against Crowley's quivering lips, which made the demon speed up the dance even more, dipping the angel down and up again, twirling around the room; trying to keep up with the pace of some song she was deaf to.

"Together, like today, nobody else telling us what we can and can't do, just living and getting to say what we want to say and..." _Shitshitshitshit this is not good not goodnot_\- There was that feeling again, or rather chain of them. So many of them, all strong and intertwined, messy... surely tangling up in her organs. They took up more and more space, grew and grew. She looked down in shame at her body for its sinful nature.

"And?" Crowley moved away from her angel abruptly, giving her one last twirl and letting go of her grasping hands that stayed suspended for a moment where she'd left them, as if expecting her back any moment. Crowley walked over to the couch and slouched down in it, covering her face with a hand. "Dear?"

"That's enough for tonight, angel. My legs won't keep me up if I go on much longer."

"We've only been at it for a little while. We've danced for hours on end before... please, tell me what's wrong?" Crowley growled under her breathe and looked into the nothingness at her right, darkness threatening to suffocate whatever excuses she had left. In her stomach lurched in circles; everything was beating around in her body like some kind of ungodly machine, whirring together and vibrating, every word of her angel's like a pin-prick on her skin. "Love, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Aziraphale, that damned, utterly bewitching being. Crowley loved her to an unholy degree, her voice soothing everything that pained her, making everything hurt in a different way...but she'd never have her like that, would she? Never taint her body with these teeth, these hands that touched the depths of Hell. Crowley didn't deserve her, and never would. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that." So what's it matter if she told her how she felt? She'd simply look at her with disgust, perhaps pity. Eventually, though, she'd forget and move on, and maybe then Crowley would understand how to let these sinful thoughts go. _Nothing else matters. Nothing else right now._ _There's nothing but her. Tell her what she wants to hear. Tell her. Nothing matters but what she wants. Let her see._

They sat in silence for a few solid minutes, neither moving or hardly even breathing.

"...Can I make love to you, Aziraphale?" she choked out, gripping into the couch. Her eyes closed in shame of all these deprived needs, so hardwired into her brain that she'd dare ask an angel such a thing. She waited for anger, scorning, to be told how vile and abominable she was for letting those words utter from her mouth. Instead, there was a small chuckle and a breathe against her face, the angel suddenly closing in.

"That's all?" she said smiling into her eyes.

"A-ah-", Crowley wanted to say something, make the angel understand her corrupt meaning. She must've confused what she said for something more innocent.

"I was worried, darling. I thought something was dreadfully wrong, the way you've been staring off into space. So, you want to make love to me? See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"I-", words were becoming something physical, like objects that needed to be molded and carved with the utmost care, with tools she didn't currently possess. Aziraphale walked to sit down by her, patting her on the back with a radiant smile.

"Would you like to do this here? Now? My, I should probably clean this place up a bit, we left in such a rush- and maybe myself- or would you prefer the bed?" _thumpthumpthumpthump_, that was all Crowley could hear pounding in her ears for the next few minutes, idly watching the angel pick things up in a way so calm, so unhurried that she didn't bother with a miracle to do it for her; as if she'd just discussed the weather and was making a cup of after noon tea. Maybe that's what it was? Maybe what she thought "making love" was just sitting down for a nice cup of- no, she was older than time, of course she knew- _fuck, what will I do? What have I done?_

"Perhaps you'd like to do it on the floor, or even the wall- well, maybe a touch a rough after such a long day. Ah, I wish you'd mentioned this earlier, that bed of grass would've felt so luxurious under my skin. Hm, the smell of flowers, fresh air, under the shade of trees..." she tutted to herself as she came back and found a comfortable spot on the couch. She began to undo the buttons on her dress and Crowley could only watch as the bodice slipped easily down into her lap, only a camisole remaining as cover. Eyes flitted back over to her in invitation. Crowley sat in a haze, not processing anything aside from the realization that she wasn't dreaming. Every muscle in her body was tensed, like springs pulled back in wait._ This wasn't fair, this wasn't fair. _After all the waiting, all the desiring, she was stretched out for her so openly. This must surely be some kind of temptation.

"Oh, my dear, don't sit over there like that. Come sit with me, I'm ready for you." Without thinking, Crowley got up and walked closer to her angel like someone in a trance, hardly aware till now of just how much power Aziraphale's words held over her. She faced her glowing stare and waited for more of her gentle voice to guide her yielding body. _Nothing else matters. Nothing but her, what she wants. You're not going to keep her waiting, are you?_

Crowley began to shudder violently and dropped down to the floor by her angel's knees, a panting wreck of pieces only Aziraphale could put together. She was overwhelmed by the realization that this, this was happening.

"_A-Azira-phale_..." her voice was weak and cracking, staring at her legs that still remained covered behind the softness of the dress, hands gripping tightly into the fabric. She didn't dare to look at the scandalous site above. She didn't deserve to see. The angel merely looked down with a knowing expression, tussling the demon's hair slowly.

"What's wrong, my love? Don't you want this? We can stop now if you don't. Just get drinks and talk for a bit, or perhaps sleep if you'd prefer?"

"No, _please_." She muffled her words against the dress, too embarrassed to be heard in such a broken state.

"If you're nervous we could take things slower, just do a little bit over the next few months-".

"_No_, I _do_ want this, I-oh Satan, angel. If I'd known I could simply _have_ you like this. Thi-this is a sin, isn't it? Are you testing me? You want to see if I still remain corrupted at heart? Because you've won, I've failed, I-I'm never going to be able to resist you and-"

"Hm? What's that about sin? I don't believe She ever said much on the subject of love-making, certainly among our kind. I suppose, if I was already wedded to someone and they-" Crowley caught herself off guard with a few desperate sobs, and the angel simply cupped her chin with a hand and tilted her head to get a good look into the demon's eyes. "Don't be sad, darling. You're doing nothing wrong... ah, you look enchanting. Please, don't hold yourself back anymore, alright?" Every word from her angel filled her with more excitement, more longing, and it was aching everywhere her body could feel.

"Really, this...th-this is...okay?" she questioned, golden eyes filled with apprehension, a few tears trickling steadily down her cheek. "You're an _angel_. Surely you're not allowed to do such things. Especially with...with something like me."

"Well, I suppose in that case I've broken the rules many times, then? I've never quite considered sex to be much different than a particularly fine meal- if done right, of course. I've experimented a few times before, up until a few thousand years ago." Crowley took a breath of surprise, and the angel laughed, all the while stroking the demon's face soothingly. "Now, now, don't act so shocked. I've never gotten much out of it, just seeing what this body was capable of, I suppose. I've never loved anyone but you, dear. I'd like very much for you to touch me in any ways you please. Oh, why didn't you say something sooner? I would've said yes wholeheartedly."

"I'm a _demon_, Aziraphale!" she spit out, teeth grinding even as her voice trembled. It merely made the angel smile more, bending down to kiss her forehead. "I thought every feeling of-of _lust_... that I felt was nothing more than-some kind of hereditary urge. Merely equipped with to tempt others into destruction. I never thought...I never thought..." The angel laughed hard and deep, all the tight sinew in Crowley's body softening with the joyful sound.

"I do want this, darling, I _do_, and have for a very long time. There's nothing to be afraid of, nothing to hold you back. So, if you'll have me..." she lifted up the skirt of her dress and reached to pick up one of Crowley's hands, setting it on a tender thigh. "Why don't you show me what sorts of things you've been wanting to do to me?" Crowley jumped at the sudden contact and clutched in without thinking, fingers squishing into wonderfully soft skin. Her breath hitched and Aziraphale spread her legs a tad, giving the demon a bit of room to explore. Crowley pressed her face fervently into the malleable surface, her other hand coming up to grip into the other, hand riding up the dress. This felt every bit as sinful as she'd imagined, and truly if this was a sin she was better at her job than she'd thought.

Her hands went in circles, starting at the knees and slowly rubbing upwards, fingers grasping and rubbing every inch of the way. She knew her breath must feel hot against her angel as she dipped her face down to kiss at the sensitive skin, and it only riled her up more as the the legs opened further apart, till her head fit nicely in between the two of them. It was a tantalizing, gorgeous view, and she gulped as she felt her mouth begin to water.

Crowley moved her hands under the angel's kneecaps to bring them up and come to rest wrapped around her neck. She gave an experimental flick of her tongue onto the skin, and judging from the sharp inhale above her it was quite welcomed. She felts little bumps of goose-flesh prickle her nose as she traced lines up the shaky limbs.

No, she was going too fast. Aziraphale deserved to be adored, savored, cherished. She was going to show her everything this body was capable of without words, but how? She backed away and stood up, hovering over her. There was no point in lying.

"I've never done this before." She said in a single breath, a great deal more embarrassed than she'd care to admit.

"You've never-? You? In all these years?" She said with a breathlessness than made Crowley's knees want to buckle under her again.

"It just-it never seemed right with anyone else..."Crowley murmured, painfully aware of her lack of experience. Aziraphale deserved someone with experience, someone better than her.

"Then I'll show you what to do, how does that sound?" Aziraphale said, grinning brightly. Crowley merely nodded, ready to follow any command her angel could give her. "Alright then, sit down please." she said, moving over a bit and patting a place beside her. Crowley did as instructed, ready and waiting. To her surprise, Aziraphale stood up and sat down in her lap, thick, warm legs sliding over her lanky form to rest at Crowley's sides. Her eyes looked down with a look that most certainly didn't belong on a soldier of Heaven. For a good moment Crowley wondered if she was truly the demon here, as there could be nothing as tempting as the sight before her. There would be no resisting her.

"Thank you, dear. I'm going to show you just what I like, okay?" she said with prim certainty. Crowley nodded again, mind reeling. Something was growing in her, something strong and filling her with the need to feel, touch and taste. Her angel's pale neck and shoulders were exposed to her, and it wasn't difficult to know what she would ask.

"I want you to use your mouth right here, darling." she muttered, guiding the demon's face down to her neck. Crowley didn't require any other instruction, immediately planting her lips down and sucking. It was easy to know where she liked it the most, adjusting her hold till she heard a small gasp and rolled her tongue out to slick over the area. Crowley hardly noticed her own breathing coming in pants as her body unconsciously moved to press up against the angel, the heat of skin diffusing through her still-clothed form.

"Yes, just like that. Hmm, you're doing such an excellent job." Crowley slid her tongue down under her neck, licking and nipping under her chin, hands still rubbing and squeezing into the legs beside her. The angel bucked up and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Now, now, if you keep doing that I won't last three minutes." She snapped her fingers and the camisole she was wearing disappeared, leaving Crowley to gawk at the sight of her. "Would you touch me like that here too?" she asked sweetly, arousal beginning to peek out of every word she spoke.

The demon did as was asked, moving her hands to graze over her lovely breasts, mouth coming up to hover over one of the captivatingly flushed nipples that grew hard under her breath. She closed around it, the slightest tip of one of her fangs poking at the skin, gentle as she could muster. She was rewarded with a wavering moan that seemed to linger in the room around her, filling up Crowley's ears.

"Oh-dear, you must be quite the liar; telling me this is your first time."

"Hmm'haven't..." Crowley mumbled, latched as she was on the cloud-soft surface.

"No..._hmmg_, you're definitely lying. How else cou-could you make me feel so good?" Crowley's whine was muffled against her, but Aziraphale knew how desperately she wanted her.

"As _muuuuchh_-h as I want you to-to spend hours on me like this, I _hha_-have to ask you to move. There's so much I want you to do to me, and I'm already getting close." Crowley obediently picked her head back up and waited for her next orders, more than ready to please.

With another snap of her fingers, they were on her bed. "I think we're going to need more room than the couch can provide tonight, don't you?" Crowley looked at her attentively, at a loss for words as Aziraphale simply removed the rest of her clothing, falling down at her feet. She layed herself down in the folds of pillows and let out a long, relaxed sigh. "You're so good at this, so why don't you take it from here?"

"B-but I wouldn't know what to do! I've never done anything like-", Crowley began stammering, a shiver running down her body at the sight layed out bare for her.

"Ah, but you've been doing a fantastic job." She opened her legs and Crowley struggled to think for a moment. " I'd like to lay back and let you do as you please to me, dear. Take me as you wish." There wasn't anything holding back the surge of pure, unfiltered desire Crowley was feeling, and she found herself quickly making a place in between her waiting legs, pausing a moment to bask in the wonder of her. Her smell, her eyes, her smiling face...it was all hers. It belonged to Crowley, _only her_.

"How would you like me to make you come first?" Crowley whispered with a snarl, feeling Aziraphale jolt with excitement.

"Oh goodness, how would you like to? I couldn't possibly choose. There's so much of you I want all over me." Crowley didn't waste a moment, sliding out her long tongue and dragging it across the folds of tender labia. The moan that came from her was exquisite, hands coming up to grasp at the demon's mussed hair.

"_Yessss_, _aaaahh_, please, use that wonderful tongue of yours, _mmmnh_, everywhere you possibly ca-_aaah_!" Crowley kissed at her inner thighs, now glossed with a sheen of sweat. She felt a shiver run through her angel every time she pressed her nose against the skin, sliding up and down to reach every bit she could, licking and sucking and breathing hard against her.

She teased around her hole, ghosting breaths over it and moving back up to give her a wicked grin, knowing full well she was responsible for this. The angel looked down with such need, such want in her eyes, and it would be cruel to keep her waiting, even for a demon.

She positioned her tongue right at her entrance, slippery and warm. It slid into her easily, the angel rocking into the touch with a loud gasp. "Crowley, _aaaahhnng_! It's in_ so deep already_..." she nearly sobbed, hands clawing into the demon's now frayed dress.

Crowley paused to make sure she wasn't in any pain, but her faced was shoved back against her as Aziraphale pushed up her hips to get as much contact as possible. For the next for moments all Crowley could do to hold onto her sanity was listen to those beautiful moans, knowing they belonged to her, for her ears only; she made them.

She moved her tongue back and forth as quick as she could, eyes gazing up at her panting angel, already almost at her peak. She closed her mouth around as much skin as she could, her whole clit hidden under her mouth as she felt muscles tense and shiver, and finally come to a rest.

With a final gasp, Aziraphale relaxed back into the pillows, eyes partly lidded and mouth curled into a small smile. Crowley's tongue slipped out and she could only watch as it came out dripping with her cum. The angel panted and pet her demon's head, gaining her composure once more.

"D-on't worry darling, I'm not nearly done with you yet. _Hmm_-Please, don't stop. _Please_." she said with a luxurious sigh.

"I don't think anything could sstop me at this point unless you told me to. Do you know how good you _tassste_?" She saw the angel shiver over her, coming to suck at another nipple. "Jssst tell me what you want." She muttered, looking up in adoration at her pleasured face. Aziraphale came out of her daze, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Would it...um, would be...too terribly forward to ask if you...you used...if you used your scales?"

"Hm? Ssscales? What sssscales? You mea-_oh_."

"Yes, uh, it's quite embarrassing to say, but I've often wondered what they would feel like...well, you know."

"Yess, yesss, of coursse. Anything you asssk for."

Without another word, Crowley transformed into her snake form. She slithered up beside her angel's face. Aziraphale smiled and reached her head over to press a kiss on Crowley's nose, petting her small face.

"You're sure? It's so awfully vulgar of me to ask something like-like _this_ of you." Crowley could spend the whole night trying to reassure her, but right now she had her mind set singularly on her angel's pleasure.

She made her way back to those shaking legs, moving first to view her recent handiwork, all the more lovely close up. She shot out her tongue to pick up a waft of the scent of her, her need to touch growing ever more and more urgent.

She finally began to slowly slide up the delicate and slick effort, hissing against the wet heat of her. She knew the coldness of her body would feel divine to her angel; it seemed just so judging from the way she tossed her head back, moaning with a slackened mouth, hands clutching desperately into the sheets. As she moved further upwards and her body grew in size, the more the angel's legs spread to give access to her form. Every pulse, every contraction of her flexible body caused another arch in her angel's back.

When the demon's face reached her chin, she slid over her neck and wrapped around lightly, feeling all the vibrations from her gasps and moans. "_Oooh_ _darling_, _yes_, _yes_-_hhhhnng-aaAAh-ppleaase_-".

With a wail of pleasure, she bucked up into the serpent and came once more, all the while feeling the way Crowley wrapped tighter around her neck like a collar, licking against her nape.

She breathed hard a few minutes, eyes filled with a mix of bliss and something quite un-angelic that seemed to grow in her just as it did Crowley, who changed back into her regular form; she situated herself firmly in between her legs, bringing her face down to watch her.

"T-thank, _ahh_, thank you so mu-much, love, yo-you've done so well-_ha_\- tonight, made me feel so goo-d, _mmh_." Crowley smiled down at her, kissing her with a hiss of gratitude. "Crowley, darling, if you-you don't mind very much, could I try one more thing...?"

"Anythhing at all, angel."

"Dear, I-I'd very much like for you to take me, if that's quite alright with you." Crowley hissed against her and nipped at her earlobe, tongue squishing against the inside.

"You-you're sure? You really want me?" Aziraphale rubbed her own forehead against Crowley's, looking up with a stare of something most sinful.

"_Yes_, more than anything. Please, you beautiful thing, I want you. I love you. _Take what's rightfully yours_." She ended in a whisper.

There was nothing more to be said as Crowley growled deeply and grabbed her trembling thighs, spreading them wide. She'd been hiding the urgency in her own effort throughout the night, now realizing just how painfully hard she'd been as she pulled out the cock she'd created some time ago in preparation. Now that she knew she'd really get to use it for her angel, that she'd get to be _inside_ her, it was completely overwhelming. How much she wanted her was maddening. It dripped and throbbed as she shifted into position. Aziraphale took one look at her demon and knew she was about to be completely devoured.

There was hardly a moment to breathe or think as Crowley thrust into her, whimpering helplessly at the heat and wetness that surrounded her. The sound her angel made was astonishing, so wrapped up in pleasure that there was no worry for how utterly undone she looked and sounded, all desperate and high.

"_SSSsshhhitt, fffuuuck, Azziaphale_-_nnnhgk_\- are you okay?" she groaned into her neck, hands cupping her angel's beautiful face that was scrunched up in something akin to pain.

"_Yyyess_, _oh_, _oohddear_-_Aahhh_! _Faaa-sster, ohh please!_" her jaw was wide open and a trail of saliva had slid down her neck, which the demon made no attempt to clean. Gaining confidence, Crowley adjusted the effort to fill her up completely, leaving no space unattended to, earning more euphoric cries of pleasure from the angel who rocked up against her with her aching clit. The look Aziraphale gave her, all delirious from indulgence, was intoxicating like no amount of alcohol could ever compare to. Crowley couldn't do anything but gasp and thrust harder and harder.

She pressed her forehead against her angel's, listening to her every sound, her every breath, knowing she was hers. Perhaps love is the sensation of longing to become the same as someone; to share the same body, become so completely enveloped in one another that you can hardly tell who's who. So much so that your voices intersect and intertwine, because there is nobody and nothing else in the world as beautiful as them, or as wonderful -and maybe someday they'd leave these forms behind for a time to try just that, but right now there was nothing separating them from each other and there was nothing closer to Heaven, or what it should be. Aziraphale was her dearest friend, and always would be, and she had chosen _her_, not anyone else, to love. Crowley hadn't thought herself deserving of mercy or second chances, but here she was, after all these years, in the arms of someone who cherished her above all else, and always would. She would never forget that.

Their breaths were coming out hard and ragged, pulling each other closer and crying against each others' faces. Aziraphale leaned in and kissed Crowley between thrusts, face flushed and moist, eyes in a daze of bliss, gradually rolling her head back as the last wave of pleasure washed over her, jolting and twitching. Crowley growled against her mouth and licked across her lips, wanting _more_, _more_, _more_.

"_PPlleeaase_, _aaaha_, yes-s, _pllleaase_, darl-_aaaA_-darling, I-I _lvvv_-I_ love you so muc_-_AAAHH!_" Crowley slammed into her one last time and grasped her hands tightly as she felt the angel tighten around her.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of her, the smell of her, and finally the demon shuddered and swayed and let her body drop down on the soft folds of her stomach.

Gasping filled the room, ones that finally slowed to long, content breaths. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, whose smile pointed towards her face, which she realized was now covered in scales and wisps of black. Spikes all about her back and arms had poked holes throughout her dress, which now sadly hung in tatters on her. She hadn't even noticed her slight transformation, so taken up by the ordeal. She simply ripped the remains off with a few tugs. There needn't be any cover between them.

"_Ohh_-h, my-my dear-_aah_\- look at you!" she said, ever radiant and gentle.

"Sss'not a big-g deal. Sssometimes it just happens, sss'all." she sighed as she pulled the angel around to lay on top of her, feeling her wetness drip onto her stomach and hair fall on her face.

"You look lovely, darling, you r-_mhh_-really do." she replied, pushing herself closer and leaning under the demon's neck. "You were amazing." Crowley didn't see the point in hiding how flustered that comment made her at this point so she simply started nipping at her neck, having suddenly decided it looked awfully bare.

"How did y-_aaa_-how did you like it? Making love? Was it as sinful as all _tha_-that?" she said, feeling the demon sweep a hand through her hair.

"_Yesss_. Probably my _besst one yet_." she whispered, picking up one of the angel's hands to press a light kiss on it. "Tempting an angel into making love to me, can't sssay I've heard any other demon accomplish something _sso evil_."

"Oh yes, I simply couldn't resist you, and made me feel such vile, Earthly delights. You must be the most treacherous demon I've ever come across. 

"Ah, but now that you've tassted all that I can offer, will you be able to refuse anything I give you?"

"Never, I've fallen prey to your charms." she said, sighing as Crowley rubbed her back. "Say, want to continue our dance in a while? You were quite literally sweeping me off my feet."

"I'd like nothing more. But for now-", she said, licking a trail up her neck, "I want to keep you right here. It's too cold to get up, and you're far too warm to let go of." She drew her closer, muffling a breath of pure happiness in the softness. "I love you_ so, so much, _angel. Why did you ever choose something like me?"

"Because there's nobody as lovely, as kind, as- well, perhaps today I showed you with this body, and I intend to show you how I feel by spending tonight and forever after at your side. Or on top of you like this, whichever you'd prefer."

"Oh, I could think of many ways, _trusssst me_." she hissed into her. "Now, though, can you say it again?"

"Yes, darling._ I love you, and I always will_."   



End file.
